Un Amor De Locos
by MiiriiChan
Summary: Rachel es la tipica chica nueva de la escuela ... aunque ella odia ese rol .. porque ya lo conoce bien ... en su nueva escuela descubrira un pasado,recuerdos ... entontrata grandes amistades ... y algunas mas que amistades -


**neeee aqui con esta nueva historia de Beast Boy y Raven .... debo aclarar aqui los personajes no tienen poderes ... es una historia alternativa ok???**

**los personajes no me perteneces**

* * *

Primer capitulo- Ptimer dia de clases

Pov´s Rachel

Bien .. okay .. la chica nueva .. como odio este rol … todos se quieren hacer tu amigos .. y blablabla .. es molesto .. pero mejor no me quejo … ufff … haber .. salon A, salon A, salon A … aquí esta! … _Toc Toc_ toco la puerta para pedir permiso a la maestra de entrar … .. todos me miran .. demonios .. de seguro dicen en sus mentes "hay que chica mas rara" o "iuugh que mal arreglada viene" .. de seguro dicen algo asi .. pero no me importa . en los años de mi vida e aprendido a soportar todo eso - oohh señorita Roth cierto?-preguntaba la maestra dirigiendose a mi ..- si soy yo – digo sin darle mucha importancia – pase, pase … bien clase! .. ella es la Señorita Rachel Roth .. es nueva en la escuela quiero que la traten bien!! – decia la maestra gritando, yo solo miraba al otro lado tratando de ignorar todo … pero cierto chico llamo mi atención un chico de pelo Rubio y ojos verdes .. se me hacia familiar … hmmm … tal vez lo conozco de preescolar .. cuando no me cambiaba tanto .. mi mama me comento que yo de pequeña vivia aquí .. pero el trabajo de mi padre mejoro y blablabla … tuvimos que viajaar con el .. y blablabla .. – señorita Roth .. puede tomar asiento junto a La señorita Anders – me decia Señalando a una chica de pelo rojo, ojos verdes, alta, de piel bronceada y muy sonriente .. uff .. de seguro es una fresita de lo peor .. pero no importa … llego a la banca y me siento – hola .. soy Kori Anders ^^ - decia la chica con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja .. – hola- decia sin darle importancia e intentando poner atención a la clase.- … eemm .. como eres nueva .. no se tal vez .. tu quieras .. juntarte en el receso con mi y una amiga si???- decia alegremente .- … eemmm … esta bien … - decia no muy convencida … pero que mas da …

En el receso

La campana sono y todos salieron corriendo ..que infantiles , Kori y yo salimos tranquilamente .. junto con otra Chica .. Karen Bee , una chica de piel morena, ojos Cafes, de pelo negro y chino , peinado con dos molotes .. era de un carácter medio fuerte a decir verdad … nos sentamod debajo de un arbol y empezo un cuestonario sobre mi vida.

– y,,,, Te cambias seguido de escuela??- me preguntaba muy curiosa Kori .

- si – respondi algo hirritada .

-y… - no dijo su siuiente pregunta puesto a que karen la detuvo .

- jeje Kori creo que deberias dejarla descansar de tus preguntas un ratito si?- decia salvandome de entrar en un colapso nervioso …

- bueeno .-decia ya rendida- pero una preguntita mas siiiii – decia con unos ojitos a los que nadie se resiste a decir que no .. que mas podia decia … que mas que un simple

– si – aceptando .. .

- okay bieen veamooos … YA SE!!!- gritaba casi dejandome sorda - ¿algun chico de la escuela ha llamado tu atencion?- preguntaba sonriente .

- bien … pueees … no a decir verdad … bueno … algo asi .. mmm .. quien es ese chico ?- preguntaba señalando al chico que vi al entrar al salon …

- aaah el?? … jaja es Garfield .. es amigo mio .. – decia sonriente Kori .

- jeje que poca información das Kori .. no te preocupes .. para eso estoy yo .. ara dar información – decia Karen – bien .. el es Garfield Marck Logan el es vegetariano, y es conocido en toda la escuela por ser uno de los Sex-Simbol de la Preparatoria , de 17 años , ah tenido muchas ex novias … pero solo una se ah comprovado – hizo una pausa – Tara Morvock – decia con voz seria .- _".. Tara.. tara .. tara … ese nombre me suena"_- pensaba muy a fondo ..

- UN MOMENTO! YO LA CONOZCO!- gritaba .. para mi mala suerte .. algunas personas voltearon a verme .. .

- recordar que??- preguntaban a unision con mucha curiosidad Karen y Kori .

- bien les dire .. pero en **PRIVADO! – **decia volteando a ver a los chicos metiches que se habian pegado a nosotras para oir lo que comentabamos … entonces nos dirigimos a un lugar mas privado fuimos a atrás del salon y alli les conte todo ..

– y por eso .. mi mama dijo que nos habiamos mudado en preescolar y no a los 11 cuando fue que me mude .. ademas por eso es el porque el nombre de Tara se me hacia familiar Ella fue laa que .. me humillo .. fue traumante .. ese dia mis recuerdos lo bloquearon .. prácticamente la gran parte de mi infancia .. solo tengo escasos recuerdos .. – comentaba algo confusa .

- Esa Tara … nunca me a agradado – decia Karen con mucha Rabia .

- .. esaaa… aaah- Gritaba Kori de desesperación .. valla .. me consegui buenas amigas .. entonces

To Be CoNtInUeD…

* * *

**neeeeee me quedo cortitooo sorry los siguientes capis seran algo mas larguitos ... espero xDDDD bueno chaooo!!!!!!  
**


End file.
